All The Best Bits
by creaturecomfort
Summary: Tony and Bruce, in the lab at 3am. It involves ice cream and sex and a bit of fluff, of course.


It was nearly 3 in the morning as Bruce turned over in bed, arm stretching out to find the other side of the bed empty. He looked over at a digital clock on the wall and groaned in frustration. Sure, he was guilty of not being a fan of sleep, but this was ridiculous. He put his glasses on and shivered slightly as his feet touched the cool floor. Seeing as it was 3 in the morning he didn't bother putting on a t-shirt as he made his way to the kitchen in his grey boxers, before proceeding to the only place his boyfriend could be.

ooo

He stood outside the lab for a few minutes, watching Tony work on something he'd not seen yet. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth set in a thin line of concentration, arms out on display, flexing every now and then. He couldn't help but smile to himself a little._ Damn, I got lucky with this one_.

He punched in a code and walked in as softly and silently as he could. As alert as Tony usually was, a bomb could've exploded just outside the lab and he'd (probably, hopefully not) not hear any of it when he was fully focused on a project, and with the ridiculous amount of sleep he lacked, it was easy for Bruce to sneak up on him. He stood behind Tony for a moment, then promptly pinched his right nipple,_ hard_. The genius shrieked loud enough to level the building.

"SWEETBABYJESUSGOODLORD!"

Tony spun around to see his boyfriend doubled over, red in the face as his body was caught between laughing and gasping for air. He could feel his own face heat up, from embarrassment and nearly suffering a stroke from shock. He waited in silence before Bruce finally calmed down. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Tony, and immediately he felt guilty, biting on his lip.

"I'm sorry babe, that was mean."

Tony stared him down for a few agonizing seconds (which to Bruce felt like forever), before his eyes caught something in Bruce's hands and he promptly forgot being mad.

"Ice cream! I knew I loved you for a reason!"

Tony pulled Bruce towards him, one hand tugging on the man's waistband, the other quickly brushing away random notes and whatever he was working on aside. Bruce straddling his lap, he opened his mouth expectantly, earning an extremely amused expression on the doctor's face. He said nothing though, and peeled the lid off the pint of Ben and Jerry's he'd brought. He scraped off the first layer, bringing the spoon to Tony's lips, before pulling it back and slipping it into his own mouth. He licked the spoon slowly, on purpose, earning a pout from Tony. He scraped the ice cream and once again, denied the pouting billionaire.

"Babyyyy." He whined.

Bruce grinned cheekily, and this time he dug into the pint with a bit more effort, taking a minute or so before he finally pushed the spoon into Tony's mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned over-dramatically (Bruce's eye roll went unnoticed), chewing on chunks of candy and savouring the flavour of the cool treat. He looked up at Bruce to see his mouth curved in an amused smile. He dug into the ice cream again and fed his eager boyfriend. Between feeding Tony and himself, he only scraped the surface of the ice cream when it came to his turn. Chewing on the bits of candy, Tony's eyes lit up as he realized what Bruce was doing.

"Why aren't you eating the Heath chunks babe? Don't like 'em?"

"I like them, but not as much as you do."

Tony's bottom lip wobbled a little as his heart swelled.

"You're giving me all the best bits."

Bruce grinned at him.

"You deserve only all the best bits."

At that, Tony gently removed the pint from Bruce's hands and placed it on the table behind him. He pulled Bruce down for a fierce kiss, the taste of coffee and sugar and cream and candy still lingering on their tongues. His hands roamed all over the doctor's chest and back, kissing him hungrily, gradually finding their way to the man's growing erection.

Easily, Tony lifted the man up, never breaking their kisses as he laid Bruce down on his workbench. He placed soft kisses over his neck and chest, working his way down to his navel, biting and nipping his way to the edge of Bruce's waistband. He looked up at Bruce teasingly, his brown eyes meeting Bruce's own, glazed over with love and lust. He pulled down on the underwear slowly, his own erection growing as he drank in the sight he was unveiling- dark hair trailing from navel to crotch, his lover's cock hard and heavy, thighs lean and taut.

His lips ghosted over Bruce's inner thighs, sending shivers down the man's spine. He nibbled and licked, increasing the pressure as he went further up, causing the man to moan and writhe, and as he lazily ran his tongue over his lover's balls he felt hands grab his hair, trembling with need. He leisurely ran his tongue up Bruce's length, stopping at the tip, suckling lightly, teasing the slit, driving the man insane. It was Bruce's turn to whine.

"Babyyyy."

Tony chuckled, the vibration from his mouth only teasing further, the man below him near thrashing._ Alright, time to give you the best bits now_.

In one swift motion, Tony took the whole length into his mouth, going as far as he could go. Bruce swore he died for a second and then immediately came back to life. Going torturously slow, he pulled back up, sucking hard along the way, making a loud and wet "pop" as he let Bruce's dick fall from his lips. The blush on Bruce darkened further, he'd never heard anything so fucking_ dirty _in his life. As soon as Tony had let go he latched back on, sucking, hard and slow, making Bruce feel like he was burning as he watched his cock disappear back and forth into Tony's mouth.

Looking up at Bruce, Tony couldn't help but moan, seeing the man in such a desperate state was enough to drive him insane. He could already taste the familiar hint of salt seep onto his tongue, feel the dull throb of Bruce's cock against the roof of his mouth. He ran his tongue along the vein that ran along the underside, causing Bruce to buck his hips wildly, all the while keeping his hold on Tony gentle. Tony reached up to touch Bruce's face, running his thumb against the man's lips before slipping his index and middle fingers into his mouth, Bruce sucking harder as he got closer to the edge. Tony could feel the throbbing intensify and he mirrored its intensity, head snapping up and down, all the while staring straight into Bruce's eyes, wanting to watch the man crumble beneath him. He went in for the kill, plunging down as far as he could, growling, and in seconds he heard a sharp cry as Bruce came, hot, hard and fast.

"Baby!"

He held himself down, swallowing as much as he could, enjoying the feel of the last few pulses against his tongue before pulling himself off.

He crawled up and laid next to Bruce, cooing, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he watched the rise and fall of his lover's chest. Bruce turned to face Tony, eyes already fluttering in attempt to stay awake. He licked Tony's lips, pushing past them, tasting himself as he deepened the kiss. Tony smiled, his eyes sparkling as he pushed a few stray curls out of the doctor's eyes. His hand snaked down to palm Tony gently, but the billionaire softly grabbed his hand and placed it against his chest.

"It's okay baby, you're tired, you wouldn't have woken up if not for me, and I just gave you the best blow job in the world. It's kinda my fault, so I'm good alright?"

Bruce didn't know whether to laugh or to groan, Tony was impossibly stubborn and cocky in just about _any_ situation. He sighed, fully aware that he was about to drop dead from exhaustion, but he tried again anyway.

"Baby are you sure?"

"Positive."

Tony kissed his forehead, then gently pulled Bruce up and off the workbench.

"Bed. Sleep."

"Oh yes."

As Bruce turned to leave Tony quickly pulled up the small project he was working on earlier and placed it in the drawer beneath his desk.

The Hulk Pants he was working on could wait a few hours to be finished.

He caught up with Bruce and held his hand as they left their lab.

Bruce deserved all the best bits in life, and Tony was ready to give it all, starting with a warm bed and 12 hours of non-stop sleep.


End file.
